KP: Sure, KP
by mattb3671
Summary: What happens when teen heroes in love are left alone on a Saturday afternoon? ...yeah, that. And maybe a little more. Part of the Smuff Universe. R&R! THANKS!


_Heidi-ho, neighbors! Hope all are fairing well. Sorry about the delay on my main title, but I have been hacking through a writers block there. Not really a block; more like a big pile of nachos that I have to eat before gettng back to work.  
(Ok, if that made sense to you, you are as nutty as I)  
Anyways, as it is with writing, this just hurled itself just this morning. I don't do a lot of KP insides stuff, and was surprised by this. Hopefully, you will be too. As always, peace, love, and THANKS!_

_**The Possible Home...**_

Kim laid beside a sleeping Ron, in her bed, her Mother at the hospital, her Dad out at the Lode's house with her brothers, working out the kinks on some project.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Team Possible knew they only had three or four hours, but Team _Hormones_ had decided (ok, _fine_; _she_ had decided, she admitted…) it was more than enough time to share. They made love, beginning within a half hour her Dad had left with the Tweebs.

Ron had pumped her for at least an hour and a half, orgasms appearing like guest stars on Love Boat, granting her body autographs over and over again.

Two hours later, Ron slumbered, and Kim rested in quiet admiration, satisfied sexually, and sure her partner was also.

Ok, _maybe_ she had wanted to talk with him after, about nothing, just cuddle-talk, and _maybe_ he had man-ishly nodded off, but the contented deep breaths of his after-sex nap made her feel warm and womanly, her well taken care of man leaning his back against her bare bosom. She had done her man in, and was she-tiger proud of it.

He was crushing her thin body with his larger form, but she accepted his snoozing weight, welcomed it with true open arms, readily, for his comfort. His comfort was inline with her own; she welcomed his heavier body, back to front, leaning on top of hers.

She amped her squeeze, her arms wrapped around his, one falling asleep assuredly, wrapped under his lank body. Ron's sleep addled hand grasped hers in return, his mouth mumbling nonsense, yet loving nonsense. She didn't have to understand his words to know they meant love, protection, and devotion. Peace. Ron peace. He loved her, even in the arms of Morphious. She knew this, and smiled.

Ron had made love to her, no Power, not forceful, not the 'bad Monkey', as she liked it sometimes, but slow, easy, his eyes on hers the whole time. As he loosed himself into her, she felt herself sort of wishing that she had not taken her 'meds' that day, felt herself wanting his warmth to catch hold of hers, and take, his Ron-stuff mingling and joining with hers, creating. She knew that it was not time, but, each time they shared, she felt… closer?

Closer? No, not closer.

More in tune, maybe, ready for Ron. Ready for Ron to… what… ?

Sometimes, when they… when the 'bad Monkey' was present; and truth be told, she liked, no greatly enjoyed the 'bad monkey', at least her body did; he would pull out at the last second, and let loose in her mouth, or on her belly, firing wildly. Not that she minded, not at all, but she liked the feeling she got, _inside, _when he splashed into her.

She felt… complete… like a woman. Like a _woman_-woman.

Ron _would _father her children. She knew this, wanted this. Later. But when Ron filled her, sometimes she wanted it right then, her young body betraying her, ready for carrying a child, a Ron-child. In the throws of orgasm, she wanted nothing like she wanted to carry a child of Ron's. Nothing. Not world peace, not whirled peas, nothing.

Ron stirred, rolling to face her in his slumber. A smile of satisfaction wove itself across his face, making Kim glad. His hand slid down and cupped her bum, without thinking, pulling her center to his. She moved with him, wanting to please, forming her body to his. His piece slid between her thighs, herself parting to accept. He was ready again, his member hard in sleep, but Kim left him be, for now. She just held his pulse in between her legs.

She grinned, questioningly.

God, how had she missed this? How? Had she been blind? Of course, she had felt his body against hers on missions, and liked it, but this?

'_You're weird, but I like you…' _she remembered saying, as a child.

Since then, she knew now, she had not simply liked him. She loved him.

Why? How? Ron?

Sure, she had lusted after Mankey. He was cute; no _hot_, but useless to her as a boyfriend. But, cute had been enough at the time; she was a girl, a teenaged girl, sometimes acting like any other.

Eric? Not two hours after Monique had suggested she 'stand by her Ron', she had lost herself in the stupid synthoclone.

Sure. The girl who could do anything. She had certainly done it; she had ignored love. True Love.

How?

Ron. Ronald Dean Stoppable. He of the lost pants, occasionally. Ok, he was dorky. Nerdish. He got along well with her cousin Larry. Enough said.

She was tops. She was a cheerleader, head of the squad. She ran the top clubs. Made good grades. Even saved the world.

And, she loved Ron Stoppable. Her best friend.

She liked it when he lost his pants. Loved it. Crap, she waited for it.

Ronald Dean Stoppable. _Kimberly Ann Stoppable_. Her thighs squeezed him slightly on impulse at the thought.

So he still irked her sometimes; still came up with 'stealing Christmas' theories, ate like a hound. He still moved with the lightness of a bulldozer sometimes, the Mastering of the Monkey Power not adding much to his normal lack of grace. Although their love had given him new confidence, he still remained Ron, quirky, weird, and over the top.

And he still saved her life, every so often. Or saved her from being an anal prude.

She looked at his bare torso, lank, thin. Ok, he had muscles, but not big ones, not cut, tight, like she thought she liked. He was just a boy. Would Ron ever be a man? Not totally, she thought, but that's what she wanted. Needed. He was her boy. And if he had faults, she wanted them. Completely. How strange.

He reminded her so much of her Father, her goofy 'if you were digging a tunnel to the center of the earth you would want those generic heat shields' Father. She understood now, why her Mother loved her Father. He was honest. What more could you want in a man?

Faults, yeah, he had them. And she loved them. Who didn't have faults? And who would embrace them as readily as he would? Not many.

She kissed his forehead lightly, savoring the taste of his skin, licking her upper lip slowly to collect him. He sleep smiled and murmured, his thumb making small strokes on her bottom. Not sexy, not yearning, but simple strokes, warm and true.

Look at his freckles. His soft cheekbones, tattooed by kisses from the angels. Nothing linier about her boy, soft was a defining term for him. Yet he was a man, a real, true man, truer than a Josh or a Brick or anyone.

She realized she was 'marinating' in him, and at the same time knew that soon, she would have to wake him, dress, and, in front of her Dad and Brothers, act like nothing had transpired betwixt them, act like she had not experienced rapture upon his body.

But she had. And she would again. She smiled softly.

"Ronny…" she whispered. He stirred, but didn't wake, pulling her closer to him, the top his shaft brushing her center nicely. Kim chilled, pushing dark, wanton, bad girl thoughts to the background.

"Ronny…" she said again, this time aloud, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Five more minutes, Ma, and quiet, don't wake Kimmie…" he mumbled.

She smiled. He would think of her, it was his way. The ring on the hand touching his cheek re-enforced that thought, the emerald sparkling.

"No, it's _me_ Ronny, we have to wake up…" she toned.

"Hmm, Kim?" he wondered, one eye opening. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry…"

"S'ok, Ron. No big…" she smiled.

Both his eyes opened. He smiled, and the whole world brightened for her. "You were talking, but I guess… I was just wore out… you know…"

"Yeah, I know." Kim answered. "I watched you sleep."

Ron smirked boyishly. "Really?"

"Really. It was… interesting." Kim said.

"Oh. Did I drool or anything?" Ron asked.

"No…" Kim giggled. "You were just… Ron."

Kim's eyes looked down slightly. "You're rock hard, Ronny. What did you dream of?"

Ron blushed. "Sorry… it's a guy thing. I didn't really dream of anything in particular. Don't worry, it will go away. It's like this every morning."

"Mmm. Every morning?" Kim licked her lips unknowingly.

"Yeah, You are a primal influence, girl." Ron laughed.

"I'm glad. But we have to get up, and get dressed. My Dad will be home soon."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron sighed. "I wish we didn't have to. I mean, not like I wanna do it again… ok, I do, but I sleep so good when you're with me. It's nice."

"Yeah." Kim smiled. "I know Ronny."

"Yeah." Ron said. "Well, let's get dressed. You're Dad's coming home soon."

He threw off the covers, and began pulling his boxers on.

"Yeah…" Kim sighed. "Ron… I love you, ok?"

"Ok…" Ron looked at her funny. "I love you too."

Kim took her scrunchy off, releasing her red mop. She dressed, not afraid of her nakedness.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep. Are you?" Ron asked, sensing something in his girl's voice.

"…no." Kim replied. "Not really."

"Well…" Ron stated, "… let's just go sit on the couch and watch the tube. I'll just munch some chips. Ok?"

"Yeah…" Kim smiled. He knew her, he read her like a book. She liked that.

They went downstairs, still alone, and sat on the Possible's grand sofa. Kim curled, laying her head on Ron's shoulder, not watching TV, eyes closed.

Ron placed his arm around her softly, just the way she liked it. He channeled the set to the Discover Network, Kim's fav program. She worked her body into his, snuggle-worming.

"Thanks Ronny…" she mumbled, her own sleep-time coming.

"Sure, KP…" Ron smiled.

"Say it again…" Kim murmured.

"…ok… sure, KP…" Ron hushed.

"…once more…" she whispered.

Ron grinned. "… _sure_, KP…"

Kim smiled softly, settling into him, her own sex-nap coming. "mmm, Ronny…"

"…_sure_, KP…" he said, sing-song, as a father would to a small child. "… _sure_, KP…"

Ron let his head rest upon hers, let his hand wrap around her shoulders tighter, let his breathing fall in time with hers. Using the remote, he dropped the TV volume to a bare whisper.

James Possible walked in his front door, and his eyes went immediately to his living room, where he hoped his precious daughter would be.

She was, her sleeping body curled around Ronald's. The blond had taken care of his beloved while he was gone, and now she slept in front on the TV, the lad's arm around her.

The twins knocked over the umbrella stand in the foyer, wrestling over control of some gadget. Ron looked up.

"Quiet, guys! Kim's asleep…" he hushed.

The boys heard his tone, and surprisingly, obeyed. Mr. P's brow arched in wonder. The boys liked Ron, he knew, but worry over waking their sister?

Mr. Possible smiled at the boy.

"She ok, Ronald?" he asked quietly.

"… _sure_, Mr. Dr. P. …" Ron whispered, grinning.

_**end**_

Special thanks to campy for catching a major mix-up on this one. THANKS! campy!


End file.
